Today's fashion era incorporates a large amount of costume jewelry into accessorizing each fashion design. Women and teenage girls, who purchase this jewelry, now need more effective ways to house, organize, and travel with all their jewelry. Furthermore, most of this jewelry usually becomes broken and tangled because it is stored in or on ineffective devices. Most jewelry organizers cause jewelry to become tangled, and do not hold a lot of the larger, more bulky jewelry of this era. Furthermore, the spaces provided in current existing organizers, are not appropriately sized for this larger type of jewelry.
For example, some jewelry organizers are made to be hung in closets or to be stored in drawers, not in direct view. This results in women not having quick, easy access to their jewelry. Further, most tabletop jewelry organizers hold very little jewelry and are not suited for larger types of costume jewelry. Jewelry armoires are large, expensive piece of furniture, and are also constructed to hold more delicate jewelry. Pocket jewelry organizers are ineffective, as jewelry drops down into the pocket making it difficult to see and even harder to retrieve. Further, jewelry organizers that are meant to hang on the wall cause a user to damage their wall and cause necklaces to hang very close together or on top of each other where they can become tangled.
Additionally, women and teenage girls also need better traveling containers for their larger, more bulky costume jewelry. None of the previously discussed jewelry organizers are able to quickly condense the jewelry for travel, while keeping it still in its displayed position where it remains in tact and tangle free. Thus, a jewelry organizer storage device that effectively stores, organizes, and transports large amounts of jewelry, including costume jewelry is necessary.
The present invention provides a three-piece set focusing on the fact that not all types of jewelry can be effectively stored in one form. The jewelry organizer storage system comprises a jewelry-organizing device for a large variety of jewelry, an earring-organizing device, and a necklace-organizing device for chunky choker necklaces. The jewelry system can organize a large amount of jewelry, including costume jewelry, in direct view. All devices to the system have the ability to close quickly to keep the jewelry safely stored and discretely hidden and also open quickly for easy access to the jewelry. It accommodates both larger and smaller pieces of jewelry all in an organized tangle-free manner. The jewelry system can also become a travel form in seconds. Thus, a user no longer needs to pick out select pieces of jewelry and transfer them to a travel case. The jewelry system provides an easy and hassle-free device for displaying, storing and transporting any type of jewelry. Any woman or teenage girl would benefit from the convenience and efficiency this system provides. Most women and teenage girls currently live within a fast paced society. The easy grab-n-go feature that these organizers provide will help to simplify the wardrobe accessorizing routine of all women and teenage girls, which can bring more ease to life.